Possession
by RBM
Summary: When Hermione and Draco are possessed by two seemingly dead characters the delicate social life of most of Hogwarts main characters is turned upside down.


Harry sat up straight the second they shifted. It was Hermione, her hand had twitched. Or was he seeing things? He watched intently, waiting for either her or Malfoy to move. The clock started to chime softly at the other end of the night filled room.

One.

Two.

Three.

A moan escaped Malfoy's mouth as he turned his head on the pillow, away from Hermione's.

"Ron!" Harry hissed and pegged a pillow in his direction. It hit him square in the face and he shot upright.

"Wha-?" he stopped himself when he looked at Harry. He followed his friends' intense gaze toward Hermione and Malfoy. He got out of bed quickly and quietly to timidly come and stood at the foot of Hermione's bed.

Harry could feel the questions prickling the air from Ron, but Ron didn't ask them and Harry didn't offer to answer them; in fear of upsetting Hermione or Malfoy.

Suddenly both shot up in their beds, eyes wide and glazed. After a few moments of strained silence Ron opened his mouth to speak, Harry placed his hand over his mouth, silencing him. Ron turned to him questioningly and Harry shook his head, not taking his eyes from Hermione or Malfoy.

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin slipped from there beds and walked into the middle of the room. Harry and Ron moved out of their way so they could pass. Both Gryffindor boys wanted to do something but there was nothing they could do.

Finally Hermione and Malfoy moved.

Draco moved behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. A protective growl ripped from Ron's throat and he lunged for Malfoy. Harry's reflex's allowed him to catch Ron and stop him intervening, but holding him was another matter. Ron struggled hard against Harry's grip ready to tear Malfoy apart.

"No! Remember what McGonagall said about trances! You could kill her Ron!" He hissed desperately in Ron's ear. Ron want limp in his arms with horror at Harry's words. Ron gave a small whimper when he realised what he had almost done.

"Watch." Harry whispered.

During the whole 'battle' Hermione and Malfoy had stood like they had been. Harry watched there movements and his eyes could just notice a movement of Hermione's arms. It looked like she was rocking something. Her arms were up and looked almost like she was holding-

"A baby." Harry whispered. Ron watched intently as she rocked the imaginary baby. She had a smile on her lips that reflected in her glazed over eyes. Malfoy lowered his head and smelled Hermione's hair loudly. Hermione giggled and shrugged him away. Ron tensed in his arms and Harry tightened them around him, warning him to stay out of it.

"Get away with you." Hermione snickered happily.

"Look at him." Malfoy said looking down at Hermione's arms. "He is one year old and already looking handsome enough to take on the ladies." He said fondly. Hermione laughed.

"Next thing I know you'll have him in some bar to teach him how to really drink." She said

"Oh I have to do other things first. Like teach him to fly." Malfoy replied. "_Then_ comes the drinking." He continued.

"What about women?" she asked him.

"I figure he'll find his love at Hogwarts. Just like me." He murmured his last words against her neck, then he started to trail kisses up to her ear. Ron strained against Harry's arms but wasn't really trying. Something wet hit Harry's arm and he realised Ron was crying in his helplessness. Harry silently agreed that their romance was terrifyingly convincing.

"Go away you ravishing brute. You'll disturb him." Hermione scalded Malfoy. He chuckled, his glazed eyes taking on a smug glint.

"We're safe." Hermione said to him and Malfoys eyes took on a light that Harry couldn't interpret.

Suddenly both of them snapped their heads up looking somewhere over Ron and Harry's shoulders.

"What was that?" Hermione asked Malfoy fearfully.

"I don't know." He replied, slowly he took his arms from around Hermione and reached into his pocket. He drew it out and it looked like he was holding an invisible wand. Slowly Malfoy moved towards Harry and Ron, his illusionary wand was held at the ready.

Without warning Malfoy flew backwards and collapsed on the ground.

"No!" Hermione screamed when he didn't get up. She looked up abruptly, the fear in her eyes made Harry's heart tear from his chest. Visions made you experience the feelings of others, and right now Hermione was terrified. She held the baby clutched to her chest.

"Hermione." Ron strangled out, his throat tight with emotion.

"No! You can't have him!" Hermione screamed at them. Harry's mind flashed white, memories flying in his ears.

"I wont let you have him." Harry murmured to himself, his hands falling from Ron.

"I wont let you have him." Hermione shouted at her attacker. Ron looked at Harry then back to Hermione rapidly.

"He is my son," the two of them said in synchronisation; Hermione yelling, and Harry talking. "I will DIE before you get your filthy hands on him!"

"Bloody hell Harry." Ron muttered disbelievingly.

Green. Everything was green.

A scream.

Harry's breath quickened, his heart pounded painfully in his chest.

"He will live. You will not have him." Harry and Hermione spoke softly. Hermione stepped back, acceptance and determination swimming in her amber eyes. Harry's chest hurt so bad. He clutched at his chest gasping. Tears of pain escaped Harry's eyes.

He could see Voldemort stepping over his father's body as he backed away. His cruel red eyes glowed. His pale face glistening, angular and snake-like. More tears escaped down his face.

"_Now your son will come to me Mudblood. And be mine to control."_ Voldemort hissed at him. The Dark Lord raised his wand and spoke:

"_Arvada Kedavra!"_

Green.

Green everywhere.

"**_HARRY!_**" The name ripped from Harry and Hermione's mouths. Ron had never heard such a terrible sound as the scream of a mother for her child. Two souls screaming with the same pain covered his soul in despair.

Everything went quiet except for Harry's quiet breathing. Hermione had collapsed to the floor on Malfoy's body, and now Harry kneeled next to them. The door to Promphery's office burst open and she came out dressed in an old black gown, her hair was mused and she only wore one slipper. She looked at all for of them in shock.

"G-get off me Lily." Malfoy groaned painfully. Everyone's eyes trained on the witch and wizard as slowly they rose. Hermione stood and looked past her bush bangs, settling her eyes on Harry.

"James?" she whispered.

"What?" Malfoy asked behind her. She twirled on her heel abruptly to face Malfoy.

"You aren't James." She accused.

"What do you mean I am not James? Of course I am. Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Lily Potter." She said forcefully. A laugh came from deep in Malfoy's throat. It was deeper and richer than anyone had heard before from Malfoy. He stopped with a squeak and held his throat. Hermione looked at Harry and her prow furrowed. Ron absently grabbed some mirrors from a near by trolley and handed them to Hermione and Malfoy. They looked at themselves, eyes wide.

"Voldemort. I remember Voldemort. He was in our house." Hermione said softly after a moment. She turned to Malfoy.

"You died." She whispered.

"And you?" he asked.

"He killed me with an unforgivable." She choked out.

"What about Harry?" Malfoy asked his voice trembling. Hermione turned, and her gaze fell on Harry.

"Harry?" Malfoy asked, his voice scratchy. Hermione stepped forward and looked at Harry in the dim candlelight. Slowly she brought up her hand and touched his cheek. Harry almost fell to his knees as they grew weak.

He knew that touch.

His mother had given it to him on his first birthday. He had dreamed of it. And the memory had lingered. He brought his hand up and placed it over hers.

"My boy?" Malfoy said softly, stepping towards the two of them. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed softly.

The door burst open and Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape swept in. Lily's hand dropped from Harry's cheek and James's hand fell from his shoulder as every one on the room looked at the new intruders.

"Professor McGonagall! Headmaster Dumbledore!" James admonished. Both James and Lily stared at the other man.

"Severus?" Lily asked, eyes wide.

"Despite you're injuries Miss Granger you are to address me a Professor Snape and nothing else." Snape said with an angry frown.

"We turned him into a grumpy old fart." James groaned. Snape looked like a vein had popped in his forehead as he stood speechless at Malfoy's disrespect.

"Why was the alarm sounded Poppy?" Dumbledore looking at the oddly assembled group.

"Age shall not weary them. And we shall fight. To protect those who cannot." James said to Dumbledore. The old wizards mouth slipped open slightly at his words.

"James Potter?" McGonagall hesitated.

"Potter!" Snape demanded, confused.

"I think we should go to my office to discuss this and endeavour to work out what has happened exactly." Dumbledore said to them all.

"Of course professor." Lily said quickly, Head Girl authority lacing her voice. She followed the headmaster out of the room, followed by everyone else. Harry followed his father out, his heart racing in happiness, and he knew he still had not felt the full force of his realisation. His parents were back.

If only for a short time.


End file.
